


Date Night

by anontrixya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Always Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Always Female Trixie Mattel, Awkward Trixie Mattel, Background Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cis Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Cis Female Trixie Mattel, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drag Names Used (RuPaul's Drag Race), F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Literal Sleeping Together, POV Lesbian Character, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Russian Katya Zamolodchikova, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Katya Zamolodchikova, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anontrixya/pseuds/anontrixya
Summary: Trixie and Katya get home from date night and cuddle that's it shdkcjdjs 🥺🥺🥺
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i wrote this mid panic attack a few nights ago as a distraction of the soft variety 😂🥺 (I am very soft and gay yes I'm sorry) 
> 
> Translations from Russian-  
> Kukla- doll  
> Malishka- babygirl

"Hmmmmmm" Katya sighs softly in her sleep and shifts position a little bit. Trixie momentarily steals an affectionate glance down at her before her big brown eyes return to the road ahead.

Trixie was not the best of drivers to say the least, and at rare times like this where she found herself behind the wheel of her girlfriend's car, especially with her girlfriend in it, she drove extremely carefully and slowly. They are returning home from the restaurant only a few miles away, which is why Trixie had insisted that she was capable of driving her extremely sleepy girlfriend home, the journey was so short not even she could mess it up.  
Katya had come home from her job as a tattoo artist at a local studio looking exhausted from concentrating on a particularly intricate one today. Trixie always liked seeing her when she was sketching or inking someone, she always took such painstaking effort to make it come out perfectly, nose scrunched up in concentration and eyebrows knitted together slightly. To Trixie it was the cutest thing in the world, seeing her so lost in her work. 

Trixie did models' makeup for a variety of different makeup brand campaigns and adored her job. She'd returned home from her latest makeup photoshoot, it'd been a MAC one today, and got ready for date night despite noticing that Katya looked a little run down. Katya had insisted that she was fine, and had been her usual hilarious, energetic and charming little self through dinner, icy blonde curls bouncing around her neck and bright blue eyes dancing in the soft restaurant lighting. Once the bill had arrived, however, Trixie had caught her yawning, and seen her eyes getting heavy, and known that she was going to have to be the one behind the wheel of her car tonight. 

She glances down at Katya again, making sure that her pink coat is draped over her girlfriend fluffy side down. Katya looks peaceful, nestled in the passengers seat and curled up in a sleepy little ball. Trixie gets them home a few minutes later, and Katya doesn't wake up when the brakes are applied in the parking lot. Trixie smiles quietly, glad that their apartment is only on the ground floor. She switches the car engine off but leaves it unlocked, and takes the keys so that she can unlock the apartment door, and prop it open with one of her yellow converse high tops. Once she's done this, she returns to the car and gently undoes Katya's seatbelt. She takes Katya (a small, toned little thing) in her arms, thankful of her rather curvy build and extra height for a change, as it means that she can easily carry Katya to the apartment. Trixie daintily makes her way over the threshold and very gently sets Katya down on the couch. She quickly goes back out to the car, bringing both of their purses out of it and locking the car and then the apartment door on her way back in. 

Katya has barely stirred, still curled up on her side and making cute little snuffling noises. Trixie decides to allow her to keep the coat draped over herself. She could've sworn that Katya didn't have it hitched up this close to her face before she briefly left her here while she locked the car. In truth Katya had buried her nose into it a little more as she slept, some of Trixie's perfume was still lingering in the fabric, and made Katya feel safe and warm, as if her girlfriend was already snuggled up beside her. 

Trixie goes into the kitchen and makes tea. Katya usually preferred coffee but they'd run out and it was a little cold out, and Trixie knew that she'd just appreciate something warm to drink once she woke up. 

With the tea made, Trixie pads back over to the couch and puts the mugs down on the coffee table. She comes up to the couch and begins to stroke Katya's short curls with her thumb, up and down as her hand rests on her head. As Katya starts waking up and becoming aware of her touch, Trixie plants a kiss on her forehead. "Hey there sleepy girl" Trixie smiles gently, as Katya grins up at her, and slowly sits herself in an upright position, shaking off sleep. Trixie hands her a sweet breakfast tea, the kind Katya finds the least offensive as far as tea goes, before she takes a sip of her own. Katya wiggles until she is once again comfortable. "Thanks Trix" she smiles gratefully, Trixie's coat still around her knees, as she sips.  
"No problem honey" Trixie murmurs softly into her mug, looking down and blushing slightly. 

When it looks like Katya's about to finish, Trixie rises and waits for Katya to definitely finish it before taking the mug from her, quickly washing them up in the kitchen before returning and taking Katya's hands, all warm and soft from the mug. Katya lets out a soft whine as she realises that Trixie is leading her to the bathroom. "Shhhh come on malishka, I know you're tired" Trixie croons in katyas native language. Katya was usually the one to look after Trixie, but tonight she's so tired that she melts and allows Trixie to help her to take her makeup off and give her a toothbrush. Once both girls had brushed their teeth and were makeup free, Trixie takes her long, ash blonde waves out of its french braid, and quickly rakes a brush through her hair, before concentrating on Katya's. 

Katya is gripping onto the sink, almost asleep on her feet. She arches her back and purrs as Trixie gently runs the brush, and her fingertips, through the short icy blonde curls, soft as a baby birds feathers. Trixie pets her girlfriend, she was never allowed to do this, until she could swear that Katya had fully gone back to sleep standing up.  
'Cmon then kukla, let's get you into bed" she smiled as Katya just manages a "mhmmm". Originally from Russia, Katya secretly adored being called pet names in her native language, and deep down was melting from the fact that Trixie had just done it again.

Trixie steers her into the bedroom and let's Katya pick out her own pyjamas and dress herself as she does the same. The pair of them flop happily onto bed, and Katya snuggles in close to Trixie. Katya nuzzles her cheek up against Trixie's, earning a smattering of soft kisses from trixie all over her face as she rolls over to face Katya. Katya could feel on her face how wide and dopey her grin was, and she didn't care. This was nice, allowing herself to be taken care of for once, the contact with trixie's soft peachy skin warming her from the inside out as she clung to her girlfriend like a koala.  
"Bit needy tonight aren't we Zamo?" Trixie quips with a giggle and a slightly arched eyebrow.  
Usually this would've gotten on Katya's nerves and made her put Trixie in her place. Tonight, however, Katya doesn't have the energy to do anything but hold Trixie closer and put her head on Trixie's shoulder. Trixie buries her nose into Katya's baby blonde curls, breathing in her coconut conditioner and lavender perfume. Trixie can't help but kiss the top of Katya's head until she finally shifts her arm and releases it onto the fluffy white pillow next to her. Katya falls asleep almost instantly, still in Trixies arms. Trixie, enjoying the change, starts to stroke Katya's hair slowly, and holds Katya for the rest of the night as if she'll never let go.


End file.
